Kitty Rei
by angelbattler
Summary: Faster Rei-pussycat! Kill! Kill! once a oneshot, and contains Lime! Misato and Auska get into the mix.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva, or cats, but I love Shinji/Rei pairings, and this was inspired by those fics.

After Shinji Ikari, the young pilot of Eva 01 saved Rei Ayanami, pilot of Eva 00, in the attack of the 5th Angel, they discovered feelings for one another.

Friendship became a couple of deep affections that grew more and more during the Nerv wars with the Angels, which had finally come to an end.

Shortly afterwards, Gendo Ikari was found out to have been behind the treachery against Nerv to start 3rd Impact, and was executed for his crimes.

Without him commanding Rei like a doll, she was free to live out the rest of her life with the boy she held dear.

Nerv was disbanded and the world began to repair itself to start anew.

Peace was restored to mankind struggling to survive during the 15 year war after 2nd Impact. For Rei and Shinji, their lives were just beginning.

2017, one year after the Angel wars.

After Nerv was shut down, everyone went their separate ways. Shinji, Rei, and Auska still went to school, hung out with their friends. But each of them had seem to have resolved their emotional turmoil within themselves, and were now enjoying their lives.

Shinji convinced Rei to move in with him, Auska and Misato and they lived like a real family. Of course, Shinji and Rei's relationship invovled making love every night, which was very irritating to Auska, but thank god for the condoms Misato gave him. (HA HA)

Summer break.

Shinji and Rei were out on their date during the beginning of summer break. Hikari went with Auska for a vacation in Germany. Kensuke decided to go to military school. Touji, now recovered from his injuries form the Eva 03/13th Angel incident, continued to be a basketball player.

Shinji and Rei walked hand-in-hand together eating ice-cream. She couldn't have been happier being with the boy she loves, who saved her numerous times, and helped her realize that she has a life worth living, and not a doll to his father.

"Shinji-kun?" Rei said with a loving smile.

"Yes, Rei-chan.?" Shinji said. He had ice-cream on his lips. Rei giggled.

"You have ice-cream on you. Here." The beautiful blue-head licked the excess off his lips, which mad him blush a little. She always sneaks kisses on him every chance she gets, but Shinji loved that about her.

Rei giggled.

"Aw, I sue to be young like that." said an elderly woman, startling Shinji a little. Rei was always calm, even in the wrath of Auska.

The woman laughed, "You two remind me of my younger days with my husband, God rest his soul."

The young couple realize they've stopped in front of an antique shop. Rei looked through the windows at all the collectible goods and antiques. She's fascinated.

"Can we look inside here, Shinji-kun?" Rei asked. "Huh?" Shinji wondered

"All these antiques look so fascinating. I would like to see the store. Could we?" "Well, yeah. Of course." Shinji said.

"Well come on in, enjoy yourselves." the elderly woman chuckled.

In the shop

Shinji and Rei look around at all the novelty and antique goods. The store is chuck-full of it. The young lovers are fascinated by all of it.

"Wow." Shinji said. "Some of this is form the 1800s."

"Oh yes. Most of these items go way back form my grandmother's time. She loved collecting goods all over the world."

"Meow." Rei looks down at a cat, looking up at her. Rei blinks, puzzled and fascinated by this animal. Shinji notices this, then goes over to it.

"Don't worry, she's friendly." chuckled the old woman.

"Pss pss. Here kitty-kitty." said Shinji, catching the attention of the cat, now coming to him.

The young man lightly scratches behind the cat's ears which starts making it purr slightly. Rei squats down, inspecting Shinji closer at his petting of the cat.

"Why is it making that sound? Is it sick?" Rei Asked, which made Shinji chuckle.

"No. She's purring. That means it's happy. See?" Rei watched as Shinji's different petting administrations excite the cat more, making it purr louder with delight.

"Appears she likes you, young man." said the old woman.

"Well, my old teacher use to keep cats. I helped take care of them." replied Shinji.

The cat affectionately jumps up in his arms, and lovingly licks his cheeks, tickling him. Rei stares in confusion at this.

"See? The cat's happy now." "I'm not sure in understand." Shinji pets the cat's head as it continues nuzzling his face. "This is a way cats show their affection towards each other." Shinji smiled. "Much like couples do, but in a different way." Rei said.

"You can say that. But animals can be just like people in a way. This is your first time seeing a cat like this, isn't it?" asked Shinji. The pale-skinned girl nodded.

"Here." Shinji handed the cat to Rei's arms. Rei held the cat to her chest, still oddly confused, since she never done anything with an animal like this, ever. The cat licks her nose. The blue-haired girl reeled her head back slightly, blinking. Shinji laughed. "See? She likes you. Scratch it around the ears. They like that."

Rei complies and petted the cat around the ears. The cat purrs with delight, which puts a smile on the pale-skin girl's face.

"See?" said Shinji. Rei nodded "Yes."

Rei set the cat down, then notices something on the shelf. It's a hand-sized obsidian and jade cat statue that looks Egyptian. That caught Rei's curiosity, and you know what that does to cats, right?

She went over to look at it. She picks it off the shelf and inspects it. Shinji goes over to her. "What do you have there, Rei-chan?" asked Shinji.

"It is a small statue with the appearance of a cat." answered Rei.

"That's an ornament that belonged to Nefertiri in the Egyptian times. Some say it brought good luck to kingdoms. Some say it's cursed. But I'm not one for ghost stories." said the old woman.

Shinji walks over to look at an old cello near the corner, while Rei continued to look at the beautiful little statue.

The crimson-eyed girl makes a tiny gasp of pain. She puts her finger in her mouth. She looks at it. There are tiny scratch marks on her finger. A drop of blood leaks. The albino puts her finger in her mouth. Neither Shinji or the old lady heard her.

Rei looked back at the statue, then at the scratches on her finger.

'How did that happen?' Rei asked herself. 'There scratches on my finger. It couldn't have been the statue.'

The blue-haired albino looked back at the gorgeous, little cat statue, then smiled.

Rei walked up over to her boyfriend and the old lady.

"What's the price for this?"

"So you wanna get that, Rei-chan?" Asked Shinji.

"yes. I find it very beautiful. She did say it brought good luck." smiled Rei.

After Shinji and Rei left the store, he looked at his watch.

"Oh. We better get going." "Right."

In the Kasuragi/Ikari/Sohryu/Ayanami residence.

Shinji has finished preparing dinner. He's become quite the chef this past year.

"Al right, soup's on everybody!" called Shinji. Rei and Misato sat down at the table as he began serving them.

Misato was drooling staring at what Shinji made, grilled salmon. Rei just had a salad.

"Ikedakimasu!" everyone blessed their food and started eating. Misato took a swig of her beloved Yebisu beer… well, more like a huge chug. After the defeat of the Angels, the lavender-haired major cut her beer-intake to dinner time. She grinned naughtily at Rei and Shinji. "So, what did you two lovebirds do today?" Misato asked. "Make out?"

Shinji was immediately blushing. "Mi-Misato, that's private!" exclaimed the flushed ex-pilot. "We just looked at the sights of the city."

"Riiiight." Misato grinned wider, already buzzed.

"We enjoyed ourselves today as we do everyday." Rei said.

"yeah, and every NIGHT." snickered Misato.

"MISATO!" groaned Shinji, with whole face as red as Angelbattler's truck.

Rei continues eating her salad, but she is eyeing everyone's fish on their plates. Now Rei doesn't eat meat, but the red-eyed albino looks like she wants it.

She hungrily licks her lips, then turned to Shinji.

"Shinji-kun?"

"Yes, Rei-chan?" Shinji looked at his girlfriend.

"May I have some of your fish?" she asked innocently.

Shinji, Misato, even PenPen looked at her. Weird. They know Rei's a vegetarian. " I thought you were a vegetarian, Rei." said Misato.

"well, Shinji-kun has always said to try new things. Also, I've read that fish is very healthy for you." said Rei matter-of-factly, then looked to her beloved Shinji with a smile. "Can I have some, Shinji-kun?"

Shinji looks at her quizzically, but puts some fish on her plate. 'More." said Rei.

He puts more fish on her plate. "More." the brown-haired boy raised an eyebrow, putting all the fish form the platter on her plate. "Thank you." said Rei.

The blue-haired albino starts eating the grilled fish, and loving every taste of it by the wide smile on her face. "MMMMMMMM. Shinji-kun, this is wonderful. I never had the chance to compliment you other than your salads." complimented Rei.

"Uh… thank you, Rei-chan." said a still puzzled Shinji as he and Misato watched Rei eat the fish like a man who hasn't eaten for days with her hands, almost animalistic.

She finished her plate after about a minute, then looked at the others' fish on their plates.

"Are you going to finish yours?"

Neither Shinji or Misato answer, handing their fish to Rei, who devoured it up.

Rei turned to PenPen, eyeing his fish in his bowl.

"WARK!" cried the penguin exclaimed in his actions and eats up the fish in his bowl in one gulp. 'You ain't getting' my fish!'

Rei licked her fingers with a pleased smile. This was out of the norm for Rei, though in spending time with her beloved, she became more expressive.

"Geez, you wolfed that fish down." said Misato.

"Do we happen to have any milk, Shinji-kun?" asked Rei with a smile.

"yeah, in the fri--" Rei zipped over to the refrigerator, quicker than a shock that you get a the hospital by the doctor if you're not cooperating, by you're rocking' the table while he's operating'! (A/N: c'mon that was funny.)

Rei takes the carton of milk and drinks it all. The pale-skinned girl looked at Shinji, licking her lips with an appeased smile.

Shinji blinks, dumbfounded. 'Okay… that was odd' he thought.

In Shinji and Rei's room.

Shinji was staring at Rei in concern. "Eating fish and drinking a whole carton of milk. That seemed different, even for you, Rei-chan."

Rei only smiled. "I felt completely fine afterwards. Tastes can change."

The albino beauty puts her new cat statue on the shelf. Shinji smiled, as he walked over his girlfriend with a loving embrace from behind. Rei moaned softly from Shinji's soft kisses on her neck.

Rei turned around and attacked Shinji in a playful hug.

After hours of passionate love-making, the lovers were nude under the covers.

Rei was holding Shinji tightly as she slept contently. Her face nestled to his chest.

Shinji was awake, lightly caressing her cheek, then whispers, "I love you, Rei-chan."

The brown-haired ex-pilot gives his girlfriend a kiss on her forehead. Rei's smile grew wider with content, snuggling closer. Shinji heard a quiet sound coming from her that seemed to make his entire body vibrate, which made him surprised. He could've been hearing things.

'Did Rei-chan… purr?' he wondered.

After falling into a good slumber, Shinji woke up for the new day.

As he does, he feels something heavy on his chest. When he opens his eyes, he saw what he expected to see, Rei, lying naked on top of him, pressing against him affectionately.

Shinji smiles at his girlfriend. The blue-eyed boy lightly caresses Rei's head. The albino girl smiled I content at her lover's touch, however…

She really was purring, which makes his whole body vibrate. 'She really is purring.' Shinji thought.

"Mmmmm… Shinji-kun…" Rei murmured sleepily, as her face was right next to his. Then, her face moved to his cheek, and she licked it lightly, affectionately. The sensation sent a chill down his spine.

"R-Rei-chan?" he said.

Scratch! "OW!" Shinji jumps out of bed, scaring Rei awake.

"Ow!" he exclaimed.

"What is wrong, Shinji-kun?!" Rei said with shock. "Ow. You scratched me."

The brown-haired ex-pilot looks to see scratch marks all over his chest and stomach.

Rei is even surprised. "Shinji-kun… what happened?" she asked with worry as she goes up to hi,. "Rei-chan, look at your nails." Shinji said.

Rei looked with those beautiful crimson eyes of hers to see her nails are really long and sharp. Then, she looked down at her feet to see her toe nails are long as well.

Rei looked surprised. "Strange. They were not like that yesterday."

Then, what then too both their notices, was her body. Rei's body was taller, surpassing Shinji's height, but even more so, she looked lean, lithe, and farther slender, with long Goddess-like legs.

Her breasts have made a dramatic growth as well. They were even bigger than Misato's!

"Oh, my God. When did this happen?" Shinji asked, shocked.

"I… I don't know." Rei said, honestly confused. "But…" Rei moves her arms around, flexing them, showing off a well-muscle toned body. She twists herself around. Rei smiled "I feel… great… more than great. I feel so much lighter on my feet." she said, as she bounced on her toes, which sets her now huge breasts to jiggle.

Rei examines her new chest, squeezing her breasts.

"They are larger than Major Kasuragi's."

Shinji is just at a lost for words.

**A/N: what will happen next in the startling next chapter.**

**This was gonna be a oneshot, but I just said, no. Gunman, thanks for the inspiration.**


	2. Chapter 2

Le Disclaimer: I own nothing or nobody, except for Rei's fate. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha.

**A/N: Well this story is coming off on a good start, and it seems to be my most popular one so far. Thanks for the reviews you guys, so as promised, this be chapter 2.**

In the Kasuragi/Ikari/Ayanami/Sohryu household.

Shinji was busy cooking breakfast, when an apparently hung-over Misato came groggily in.

Shinji turned to her. "'Morning, Misato."

The lavender-haired ex-captain was holding her head in one hand in a terrible migraine, but was kind enough to answer back, "Good morning, Shinji."

Just then, Misato's face bumped into something soft. She slightly opens her eyes. Her words were muffled; "Wafff biff? (What's this?)"

"Good morning, Captain Kasuragi." Misato immediately recognized the voice, growls irritably. "Bei, how munny dimesff bo u haff bo bell uu? (Rei, how many times do I have to tell you?)" The she looked up at the blue-haired girl "Call me Misato-oooh my God!"

As she looked up at the red-eyed pale girl, Misato's eyes widened at the unbelievable height of her. Then the purple-haired woman looked down, realizing that her face is still nestled in between Rei's new expansive cleavage.

Misato backed up from Rei to get an eyeful of her. "Oh, my God." she said to herself.

'Did she grow, or something?' she thought as she eyed her up and down.

Rei was an absolute bombshell, even before her changing, and she was slightly shorter than Shinji, and she had to look down at her, but now Rei was even taller (if not due to her newly formed toned, curvy body), possibly curvier than Misato. Rei was looking down at her, and tilts her head in a cute, quizzical way.

"Is there anything wrong, Captain?"

"Was I really wasted last night?" Misato asked "or did you just have yourself (gulps)… a real surprising growth spurt?" she turned to the brown-haired boy "Shinj--" Shinji cut her off, "You're guess is as good as mine." Shinji still looks a little rattled from this.

_Minutes later-_

They were all sitting at the table. Misato took a huge chug of her precious Yebisu. "AAAAWWW YEAH… that hits the spot." She breathed in a little burp, then looked onto Shinji "There's no way Rei can just GROW overnight!… especially not like that." she snapped at him.

"I don't know, Misato. One night she was normal… then the next morning she was like this." said Shinji trying to defend himself. Misato gave him the lazy-eye. "You sure yer not pulling any sick trick on the poor girlfriend?"

"N-NO NONONONONONONONONONONONO! I'd never do anything like THIS to Rei-chan." Shinji stammered. "You sure…" Misato then flashed him a huge smile. "…Cuz Rei Is A FOX!" Shinji cocked an eyebrow at the obviously drunk purple-head.

"I mean look at her. If I were a guy, I'd hit that in a heartbeat!"

Shinji was staring at her like she needed to go see a psychiatrist. Misato looked back at him, "What?"

"A fox, huh?" started Shinji. "I think more like a cat. She certainly scratches like one."

"What do you mean?" asked Misato.

Shinji lifted his shirt up, showing her all the scratch marks that Rei gave him during sleep. Misato made a grimace 'That had to hurt.'

"Ow. That must've bee some serious lovin'." Misato stated.

Meanwhile Rei came into the kitchen, sniffing the air.

The red-eyed girl looked down to see the water-foul mooch eating his breakfast bowl of fish. Rei licked her lips hungrily.

She went down on all fours, and snatches the fish bowl away form PenPen and started eat it.

The penguin let's out an angry "WARK!" (hey, that's my fish, bitch!)

Rei shot back at the flightless bird with a very catlike HISS, baring sharp teeth. PenPen continued WARK-ING (_**snickers)**_

She looked just like a cat, standing on four paws, looking like she was ready to attack the penguin.

Shinji and Misato both sweat dropped. Rei looked back at them in her usual straight monotone look. "Is something wrong?" she asked innocently.

"Definitely like a cat." Shinji said.

"What?" Rei said, titling her head to the side.

"Rei-chan… you're… acting like a cat." he simply stated.

"But I'm feel fine, Shinji-kun. In fact, I feel purrr-fect." said Rei as Shinji's eyes went wide with surprise. Rei just purred again. Rei gives them her cute smile.

SQUEAK Shinji and Misato turned to the tiny sound… of a little mouse coming out from around the cabinet.

Misato screamed at the sight of it. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK MOOOOUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSEEEEEEE!!" the tall purple-haired woman just jumps right into Shinji's arms like Scooby Doo. "GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY!" Misato cried.

Rei's eyes turned predatorial. Her pupils turned into slits like an actual cats. Her eye color makes it more animalistic.

Before Shinji, Misato, or even the mouse knew what happened, Rei caught the mouse in her hand quicker than a shock that you get at the hospital, by the doctor when you're not cooperatin', while you're rockin' the table while he's operatin'.

(**A/N: c'mon that's funny.**)

Rei looked a the mouse hungrily. She has the mouse by the tail, letting out frantic squeaks

(Please! Don't eat me! I have diseases!)

Then the blue-haired girl turned to Shinji and Misato again, and lets out a "Meow?"

Misato, while still in his arms, looked at Shinji, and vice-versa.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A/N: Well that be chap 2, sorry if it's short.**

**And to answer some of ya'lls' questions, for Hard-boiled Egg Devils; I'm not gonna make Rei and human-sized cat. If you've ever read the comic Gold Digger, I'm gonna make Rei a were cat, were she's like 7 feet tall (cuz I like 'em tall), with white tiger features, but still retaining her human features.**

**Don't worry, ya'll in for a real treat later on.**

**I'll get to it as soon as possible, so stay tuned, and rock on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Rei the Tiger**

Disclaimer: Same as usual.

Author notes: This be chaputaah no san-ban! Thank you all for readin' and revewin', you guys rock and you're very supportive.

This seems to be my most popular fic thus far.

Somehow, Rei was turning into a catgirl; she loves fish and milk, her nails have become claws, her body has gained a new height and voluptuousness, has cat-like eyes, and hisses like one. She even chased and caught a mouse, three of them.

All the questions were racking in Shinji's mind, and were scaring him.

Why is this happening to Rei-chan? How far is it going to go? What will happen to her?

Later on that day, it was going smooth, but Shinji still couldn't help but worry about Rei and her "condition".

Misato was worried about when Auska returned and got a load of Rei. Her rage could start Third Impact.

Shinji went into his room, when he saw Rei rubbing her hand across her face.

"Uh.. Rei-chan?"

Rei turned to him with a "Myah?"

"What are you doing?"

"I am not sure. I assume this is another impulse of actions of a cat, and I just went with it." Rei explained in her usual monotone.

"Sounds reasonable" Shinji said under his breath. Shinji turned back to Rei.

She was wearing one of Misato's large T-shirts, which really highlighted her much larger bust, and wearing a pair of shorts that barely covered her curvaceous booty. Nothing was able to fit Rei anymore. (**A/N: I forgot to mention that for the last chapter, so she wasn't naked**.)

Rei's new behavior of her cat impulses is making her groom herself. Her boyfriend found himself totally mesmerized by Rei and her flexibility; as she licks her hands and inner thighs.

Than, Rei looked up at Shinji, staring at her. He snapped out of it.

"Oh!… uh… sorry, I just…"

Rei giggled. Shinji's been with Rei naked hundreds of times and vice-versa, but with what's happening to her, what she's doing was so cute and sexy, and it's making him nervous all over again.

"I can hear your heartbeat, Shinji-kun. You're nervous." said Rei in her smile.

"Huh? How can you hear…" Shinji shut himself up when he saw Rei's cat-ears twitching on her head. They were white with tiger stripes.

The boy's blue eyes went wide with shock. "Oh, my lord in a flat bed Ford."

Shinji was still when Rei came towards him on all fours, staring up at him.

Rei sat in a cat-like posture. She took his hand and muzzles her cheek against it, and purrs.

Shinji's hand slowly reached up and lightly stroked Rei's ear.

This made the blue-haired catgirl shiver and purr louder.

"Purrrrrrrrr. That felt good, Shinji-kun. Please, don't stop."

Shinji complied and kept stroking her ears, which lead to him petting her head. It's ticking her, and Rei is purring loud in delight.

'Ooooooohh. This feels so good. Now I understand why cats like this.' Rei thought.

Acting on her cat impulses, Rei slid up close to her boyfriend, rubbing her body against Shinji as she stands.

"Meow." said Rei cutely. Her purring vibrates Shinji. "Oooooh boy."

Rei stood fully, but lowered herself down die to her height, where her eyes met his, and she nuzzles the side of his face.

Shinji felt something around his leg… Rei's fluffy tail affectionately soiled around his leg.

"Uh… R-Rei-chan?" Shinji nervously asked. Rei looked at him with a lustful look.

"Shinji-kun."

Rei and Shinji's lips lock in a fiery, passionate kiss. Their tongues danced in and out of their mouths for dominance.

Rei began licking Shinji's face form her cat impulses, and it was tickling him. "Heh heh heh. Hey, that tickles!"

The brown-haired ex-pilot continued his minstrations on Rei, lightly stroking her back down to her tail, which curled around his arm.

Rei separated their kiss to look at him. "Shinji-kun?"

"Yes, Rei-chan?"

"Pet me…the same ways you did with that cat. It felt so good." she stared into his eeys like she was begging.

Shinji can't help but smile at her cutness, as he gently stroked Rei's neck that puts a big smile on her, and purrs in response to it.

His other hand was scratching her ears, then lightly rub her cheek.

"Meow." Rei happily responds to his touch.

Rei laid on her back as Shinji continued his petting. The boy lightly encircles his finger on her smooth lithe tummy.

"PURRRRRROOOOOOOWWWWWWRRRRRR." was the loudest responsive purr from Rei. His touch made Rei put her hands up to her chest, with the wristband slightly in a cute way, that pushed her bust together.

Shinji lowered himself down on Rei. They stare eat each other with smiles before sharing another passion-filled kiss. They cuddle, with Rei purring and Shinji being tickled from her licking.

Shinji was rolled over on his back with Rei on top. Her claws tear Shinji's shirt off, surprising him.

"Meow." said Rei before clamping her mouth on his again. Her tail swished happily.

That little cuddle session ended up with a little… (grins widely) But Rei wasn't even tired, not even looked sweaty. Rei wanted more. So they did IT again and again and again, well into the afternoon, into the night, and well into the wee hours of the morning until the butt crack of dawn.

Misato decided to go out, not wanting to disturb them, besides from Rei's loud "meowing" ; )… she could tell they were into it bad.

After all afternoon, all night, and half of the morning of having sex, Shinji felt spent, unable to move.

"My… God. Rei-chan's more aggressive now." he said to himself.

And to show that, Rei nuzzled close to him, not tired at all, and plenty of vigor, like she hadn't done anything. Rei gave his cheek a loving lick.

"Can we do it one more time, Shinji-kun?" she asked innocently with a cute smile.

"Oh…please, Rei-chan. I got nothing-Okay, I got one more in me." Then Shinji pulled Rei down for a kiss.

Later that day.

Shinji was feeling sore after all that, and limping a little, but he had to admit, that was the best 'session', as Rei called it, ever. Rei thought so too.

Shinji and Rei were walking down the street, coming back from the mall to get her some new clothes. Rei was wearing a bandana to hide the ears, and her tail was stuffed in her shorts.

To the ex-pilot boy, it was embarrassing enough for people staring at him and his much taller girlfriend for they thought it was cute, and what she showed him was what Misato would wear at home to purposely tease him, for now she didn't like the way regular shirts or pants felt, so they were reduced to getting shorts and tank-tops. She didn't even like the way shoes felt, so they had to get flip-flops.

Rei was hugging Shinji's arm, and have never felt so happy. Shinji was blushing but smiling too.

Little did they know, they were being followed, but Rei' cat-like hearing picked it up.

"Shinji-kun," Rei whispered to him "Don't look back, we're being followed. Just remain calm, and follow my lead." Shinji nodded in compliance, feeling scared, but he was looking a the animalistic grin Rei had, showing her fangs.

The pair turned into the alley, with the guy following right behind them.

Rei and Shinji were blockaded by a gang of thugs. They turned around to the guy that was following them, obviously the boss, who had a gun on them.

"Give us every you got , now."

The punks take their bags of clothes, and some get a hold of Rei, pulling her away form Shinji.

"Ohhh, this chick is sweeet." one of them said, salivating at Rei's hotness.

"Rei-chan!  
"Shinji yelled. The boss grabbed him by the arm. POW! Shinji retaliated with a good slug to his jaw. The boss slugs him back, and kneed him in the guy, making him collapse. Meanwhile, the punks pin Rei against the wall, one of them undid his belt to do the nasty.

Rei was grinning in an animalistic way all this time, until she let out a tiger's growl that caught the attention of everybody, including Shinji.

The punks backed away from Rei.

The bandana falls off, revealing the cat ears. Her cat-slits become like little lines running vertically in her eyes.

They all witness Rei, gaining another foot in height, white fur spreads throughout her whole body with tiger stripes, her hands an feet become large animal paws with bared claws.

Rei had become an 8 foot tall were-tiger. Her top was on the brink of exploding form her absolutely huge breasts. Her shorts were filled and stretched so much, they were really short shot-shorts.

Her face still retained its human qualities, but that still didn't help the fact that Rei was staring down at them predatorily.

She striked them before they could run, and knocked them all out.

Rei turned to face the boss, who was petrified, until he shoved Shinji as Rei started coming after him.

Rei leapt over Shinji and pounced on the boss. She took his gun and crushed it like a beer can. The boss was scared so bad he wet himself.

Rei's crimson cat eyes bore into his mind, as she growled at him. She held up a claw to his face. The guy fidgets, knowing he's about to he sliced by her.

With a smile, Rei only cuts off his long goti.

Rei let the guy off and he ran off screaming like a little girl.

Shinji was totally shocked by Rei's new form. She turned and looked at him.

He was frozen in fright.

Was this still Rei? Was she going to attack him?

Rei slinked on all fours, circling Shinji, eyeing him. Then stood her full height, which made Shinji look up. Rei looked down at Shinji, licking her lips…_hungrily._

Shinji gasped as Rei pounced at him, pinning him down. She started affectionately kissing and licking his face.

"Shinji-kun." said Rei in a slightly deeper, husky, growl-ish tone.

Shinji sat up. "Is… that still… you Rei-chan?"

Rei gave him her cute smile.

Her body changed back to normal - (the 7ftt tall, curvy, w/ ears and tail normal).

Back at the apartment

Misato passed by Shinji and Rei's room when she noticed…

Something glowing?

Rei's little cat statue was glowing green.

That… is a little strange, Misato thought as she went to investigate.

Her mind was telling her no as she was freaked out about this, but you know what curiosity does for cats, right?

The lavender-haired woman reached out and picked it up.

SCRATCH!

"OW!" Misato let go of the thing, holding her hand in pain.

The cat statue stopped glowing as it hit the floor.

PenPen was passing by when he saw Misato… licking the wound?

The penguin titled his head, confused.

Misato then looked up a the penguin… her eyes were now cat-slitted eyes.

"Meow." came her response.

PenPen takes a step back, startled.

WARK! (WTF?!)

**A/N: another day, another chapter.**

**I'm sure you're dying to know what happens next. I'm planning to have Auska also get caught up with this.**

**And I was thinking to have Rei's clones appear alter on, and they're all cat-girls… possibly in ****heat****?**

**Read and Review. It's rock and roll time, now get your ass in gear!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still hold no ownership to Eva, only the item that causes were-cats to erupt.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This opening is a better version that after the alley fight. And to cover some ground rules from the last couple of chapters, Shinji will NOT be turning into a catboy, otherwise I'd be frickin' doing Loveless instead, and I labeled this as "HUMOR" for a frickin' reason, it's suppose to be humorous, do like it, don't read.

But for now, enjoy.

Shinji backed up as the large, beautiful Were-tiger Rei slinked towards him on all fours, eyeing him predatorily.

Shinji was fearing the worse, and now he realizes that Rei has completely turned feral, losing her human side. Looking at the bodies along the ground, he fears that he will meet the same fate as they did.

The brown-haired boy tripped and fell flat on his behind.

Rei fully stands, and Shinji looks up at his towering tiger-girlfriend before him. Her cat-like crimson eyes stare down at him.

She extends her arm. Shinji braces himself for what's about to come, but instead, she hauls him up to his feet.

Shinji blinks. Why didn't she kill me?

"Shinji-kun." said Rei, in a more animalistic, husky growl. "My Shinji-kun." Shinji looks up at Rei, who wraps her arms around her stomach with her new strength and easily lifts him up, his feet dangle two feet off the ground.

Rei locks her lips on Shinji's for a passionate kiss. She separates, then licks and nuzzles his face, purring.

"R-Rei-chan?" They look into each other's eyes. "Is… is that still you, Rei-chan?"

"Yes, of course it's me, Shinji-kun." replied Rei confused.

Though appearing to be a predator, Shinji realizes that it is still his Rei Ayanami, his love. He lets out a breath of total relief.

"My God… I though you'd…"

Rei titled her head, confused. She sets Shinji back down to his feet.

He looks around at the bodies on the ground.

"Did you… kill them?" he asked, afraid.

"No. I just knocked them out. They'll be fine." said Rei.

Rei checks her new body out with astonishment. "Wow." she said.

Shinji can't help but stare at her too, and realize how amazing she looked. Rei is a perfect splice of human and white-tiger.

"Wow, Rei-chan looks amazing." he mouthed silently, but Rei's cat ears picked it up, and she giggled. "Thank you, Shinji-kun." Rei bends down to give him a little kick on his nose, making Shinji blush harder.

He knew Rei always had a strong will, even when she stabbed his bastard father Gendo in the back when he was choking Shinji, but she seems to be fully in control of her animal-side.

Then, Rei shifted back to her normal form (the 7ft tall w/ ears and tail 'normal'.)

All this was pounding at Shinji's mind like a piston, how did this happen, and why?

It was nearly dark when Shinji and Rei got back to the apartment, because they had to stop by the store to get some more milk and tuna. Rei was all the more happy with that, and couldn't wait to go at it when they got home.

"Misato!" Shinji called. "We're back."

"Is that milk I smell." came Misato's voice from the next room, who sounds like she'd just woke up.

Misato comes in, but her head bangs on the top of the door frame. "Ow."

"OH! Are you okay, Misaahh-ahhh-ahhh-ahhhh-ahhh-AHHH!" Shinji stopped himself as he looked up at Misato. She was freakin' tall, maybe even slightly taller than Rei in her normal form, not only that but the lavender-haired woman was sporting a set of black cat ears and a tail.

Misato rubs her forehead with a "Mrrrr."

Then she looks down at Shinji. "Shin-chan!" he blue-eyed boy was caught off guard when Misato hoisted him off his feet like before, but this time Misato traps him in a back-breaking hug, which his back is starting to break with a little CRIK. "Meow" said Misato as she happily licks his face.

"Mi-Misato! Wait a sec!"

Misato sets Shinji back down to his feet. "Major Katsuragi." said Rei astonished by Misato's altered body. She was only an inch taller, looking more voluptuous than she did before. Rei still outclassed Misato in the boob area (A/N:snickering evilly (in my best Imperfect Cell voice) Cuz I'm a Rei fan all the way.)

"Oh my God" was Shinji's only response to this.

HOW IN THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?! Was going through Shinji's mind.

Now Misato's a catgirl.

"WARK!" came PenPen response, as Shinji looked down at him. The penguin was holding the Rei's little cat statue.

Shinji takes it. Then looks back at the water foul as he flaps his wings. "What is it, boy?"

He watches PenPen mimic the actions that Misato did when she came into the room, and the thing scratched her. Now it affected Rei and Misato, but it's not scratching Shinji, and it seems like PenPen wasn't affected also. (Makes ya wonder, don't it?)

"Serious?" he asked the penguin. PenPen nods.

"That's what I was starting to think also." he sighed.

"Shinji-kun?/Shin-chan?" Rei and Misato said in unison.

Shinji stood up and looked at them.

"Guys, I think we got a problem." he said sadly.

IN RITSUKO'S OFFICE AT THE HOSPTIAL

After Nerv was disbanded, Ritsuko opened up her own hospital, with her knowledge from working on the Evas, she was able to develop a vaccine for cancer. Shinji paid her a visit, and showed her Misato and Rei's conditions. He filled her in with the whole story.

"Let me get this straight, you're saying this little statue did this?" said Ritsuko, unbelieving.

She's holding a plastic bag with the statue in it. For safety reasons. "Really, Shinji, I hardly believe in ancient cursed Egyptian antiques."

"Hey, we fought creatures that were similarly like us, were the Evas were cloned from. Besides I doubt an Angel could've made me and Rei 7ft tall were-cats." Misato retorted back in a growl, baring her sharp-looking teeth at her old friend.

Ritsuko nodded. "Good point."

"Well, I would have to run some further tests on this thing to be sure --"

"No!" said Shinji. "This thing seems to be affecting anyone who touches it. Me and PenPen somehow weren't affected. I wouldn't take that chance Ritsuko."

Shinji takes the statue in the bag away from her.

"Are you sure, Shinji. It's a good opportunity for research for new types of medical science." Ritsuko offered.

"I don't think there's any type of science that covers were-cats. Werewolves maybe, but that's a different thing."

(A/N: I had writer's block at this part)

Misato gave them a cat-scan, no pun intended, and their reports came out better than she could ever expect, besides their dramatically increased speed, and strength, and reflexes.

When their were asked to shift into their were-cat forms on behalf of curiosity from Shinji's story, and you know what curiosity does to cats.

Ritsuko nearly flipped a lid when she saw it with her own eyes.

Misato was checking out her new black were-panther form with child-like glee.

When it was all said and done, and when they were about to leave, Ritsuko stopped Shinji, and whispered to him. "Shinji, there's something that I neglected to tell you, but it's about their cat impulses. Rei seems to be okay, maybe it's her Angel DNA, but Misato… it's a different story, but more than that, like all animal females, and I'm sure you know… they can and WILL go into, uh… heat."

Shinji's eyes go wide. "You mean, because they're cats?!"

"It's a probability. And I can't guarantee that when that happens, they're senses will go nuts. I should know, I took care of cats before."

"Oh man, so did I, I remember when one of the females went into heat, she was on me like white on rice."

"Well, I had a feeling something like this would happen. And when it does happen, and they will definitely go with the first male they happen to see, since you live in the same apartment, here."

Ritsuko gives Shinji what looks to be a plug suit. "It's a new type of armored cloth I've been developing. It should protect you when… you know." Ritsuko winks at him.

"You had a feeling this was… Oh never mind. Thanks though."

Well, that's another chapter in the can. Sorry if some things may seem out of place, and the cat jokes built upon themselves without even trying.

You know the drill.


	5. Chapter 5

El Disclaimer: EVA WILL BE MINE, JUST NOT TODAY.

Shinji didn't want to risk giving Ritsuko the cat statue, fearing that she or others will turn into catgirls, but at the same time, he couldn't let Auska be affected if she happens to find it. And he couldn't just throw it away for the same reasons.

He held up the plastic bag with the thing in it. When Rei bought it, he thought it was kinda nifty, but in the events that happened in the last 2 days, it's giving him the willies.

He let out a sigh.

"Man, I thought that "catgirl ray gun" from that one show was crazy. Though… Rei and Misato DO look pretty hot--" he shakes his head. "Jeez, I don't even know whether to be afraid of this or not."

"You should be afraid. Very afraid." came a husky growl.

Shinji whips around, but before he knew what hit him, he was flat on his back and pinned by the transformed, black-furred Misato the were-panther.

She has a sadistic grin, staring down at the boy hungrily.

"the she-panther has stalked her prey and has him pined… now she'll have her feast. Rrrowrrr." she growled.

Shinji is annoyed as Misato giggled, nuzzling his cheek.

Misato morphed back to her normal form and stood up. Shinji stood as well.

"I think I'm getting the hang of my new body." said Misato, flexing a bicep.

'I'm glad you feel happy about it." said Shinji dryly. "Don't get too carried away with it, Ritsuko said the feline impulses could lash out on instinct if you're not careful." he warned.

"Rei seems to be in control of her new form." defended Misato.

"Rei-chan's different. With you that's another story." said Shinji.

"Oh?" she gave him a sly grin. "Afraid a cute kitty-girl like me is gonna eat you." she hungrily licked her lips.

"You sound like Jeff Goldblum in that one movie." said Shinji (WINK WINK)

Rei comes in. "Pilot Sohryu just informed me on the telephone that she will be home in an hour." she informed Misato.

"Good." she replied.

Worry struck Shinji. "Why? What's up?"

"Major Katsuragi and I are planning a "welcome home surprise" for Pilot Sohryu." said Rei.

Misato grinned evilly. "A very purr-fect surprise." She shows him her extended claws, which really got Shinji scared.

"What are you two planning to do?!" demanded Shinji.

"It will be okay, Shinji-kun." said Rei in her usual monotone "No harm will occur on Pilot Sohryu."

"Yeah, we're just gonna play with her a bit." Misato giggled.

"Just think about what you're doing, Misato." Shinji warned.

"Aw don't be sucha party-pooper, Shinj. Besides I can't wait to see the look on Auska's face when she gets a load of us." Misato mischievously smiled.

Shinji sighed, putting the bagged cat statue in his school bag, a safe place to put it in. He leaves the room.

"Where are you going?" asked Misato.

"Outside. Because I know this won't end well." replied Shinji making the smart move to avoid the path of Hurricane Auska away from ground zero, not only from when she screams bloody murder of the two were-cats, but the fit that they were even bustier and taller than before. He leaves the apartment.

Shinji rests along the large tree at a park, just looking up at the clouds, deep in thought.

Then, he felt a sensuous lick on his cheek coming from beside him, making Shinji jump with a start. He turns to see Rei.

"Rei-chan."

Rei sits down next to Shinji.

Seeing her, especially when she's smiling like now, always brought out a smile from hi. And Rei was happy that he was now that she's here.

Rei rests her head along his chest. Shinji's hand comes up and pets her head, and it makes her ears perk. She purrs in content, nuzzling against his chest. She looks up at her boyfriend to give him another sweet lick.

They lay on the grass, holding each other tight in their warm, loving embrace.

Rei purrs and meows in pleasure as Shinji continues his petting. They lock in a blissful kiss.

They make out so passionately.

Meanwhile, back at the apartment.

"Hallo! I'm baaaaack!", Auska called as she came through the door. Sadly nobody was there to welcome her. She looked around.

"Hello? Misato? Baka? Wondergirl?" she called. "Anybody home?"

"WARK!" Auska looked down at PenPen. "Hmph. Some welcome home party."

Then PenPen's eyes bulge out in terror. He can't bring himself to squawk.

"Hmm? What? Did you miss me?" said Auska.

The water foul pointed behind her, but she was confused, until she heard breathing behind her. Auska turned around to meet a pair of humungous breasts. Stunned, she looked up at the transformed, black-furred owner of those breasts, who looked down at her with a predatorial grin. Misato licked her lips.

"Meow."

A/N: Oh! Cliffhanger. Sorry this was short, and I'm reading ya'lls reviews, they are helping me, but I'm writing other things other than fan fictions, but thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I'll never own Eva, just the fate of the three girls.

Rei's cat ears perk up, picking up… _AUSKA'S SCREAM!_

She breaks their make-out session.

"That was Pilot Sohryu," stated Rei.

Oh crap, Shinji mentally cursed, but actually he was expecting this to happen.

Auska locked herself in Shinji's room.

She was panting in CAT-atoinic fright, muttering German cuss words that would make the whole world's ears bleed if translated.

The red-head holds the door with her body as she feels the thumps from the other side.

"Meow." came Misato on the other side. "Come on, Auska, I just want you to pet me." she purred and giggled.

Auska felt like she was going to have a heart attack.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God… what the hell is that thing?" The German girl tried to calm her breathing down, but hearing Misato's loud purring is making her panic more. An Angel is one thing, a 7 ½ foot tall cat-girl is a whole other ball game.

"Psst." came a different woman's voice. Auska looks around.

"Who said that?!" she asked in her panic.

"Over here." came the voice again.

Auska turns to notice a light coming from Shinji's school bag.

The bagged cat statue floats out of his bag towards Auska, adding to her fright. She couldn't even scream.

The cat statue miraculously melts its way out of the plastic bag, and it flies towards the ex-pilot. Auska holds her hand out to block it, but it shoots straight into her palm.

SCRATCH!

"OW!" Auska dropped the statue, shouting even harsher, if possible, German cuss words.

Shinji and Rei got home fast.

When Shinji saw Misato in her were-panther form, and laughing her ass off, he immediately assessed what had happen.

"I take it Pilot Sohryu received her surprise", said Rei with a smile.

"Yeah." Misato snorted while laughing.

Shinji sighed. He would have to explain this to her, and she'll probably put the blame on him, but first he would have to have to calm her down.

"I gotta calm her down." Shinji said. Misato shifted back to normal.

He knocks on the door. "Auska? It's me Shinji." There was no reply. "Auska?"

He was starting to get worried. Could she may fainted from her fright, and the door was locked too.

Suddenly, Auska unlocks the door.

"Auska?" Shinji called. "Hey, there's --"

He was suddenly knocked back as Auska shoots out of the room, and tackles him down to the floor.

Shinji lands hard on his back. "OW! God…. Damn THAT HURT!"

He looks up at Auska, and what he saw made his hear skip a beat.

The first thing he saw were Auska's breasts which were full, up there with Misato's, but Rei still had them both pinned. He noticed that she was a lot heavier, and taller. She sees an orange-red tail swishing behind her.

Shinji slowly met Auska's eyes, her blue cat-slitted eyes as she looked down at him. Her orange-red cat ears twitched.

"Meow."

"oooooooh boy." said Shinji, fearing this was going to happen.

"Purrr-fect." came a voice unbeknownst to any of them, mischievously giggling.

A/N: Short, I know. And before I typed this, I was at the pool, and I feel run over. There was a lot more to this chapter, but I'll save it for the next for you. I'm gonna get some sleep. Until then, enjoy this.


End file.
